


皇家空军某中队F小队日常

by sammlicke



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, 一发完, 日常 - Freeform, 空军组
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: RTRTRT 三刷《敦刻尔克》之后的各种空军组脑洞。部分细节原创。角色属于自己，OOC属于我。再写就比正文长了，打住（x





	皇家空军某中队F小队日常

Collins中尉的军容整齐在中队里是出了名的。别人还在靠把长裤放到到床褥下面压平的时候，Collins已经在宿舍里自己动手熨衣服了。而当外界风传他和某同姓内阁大臣是亲戚的时候，也只有同属F小队的战友知道那个熨斗是他大学时候假期打工存钱买的。托Collins的福，F小队的军服永远笔挺——除了Farrier上尉的破毛衣。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 似乎片中没有提到过军衔，文中提到的都我自己编的。  
> 2\. 熨衣服梗来自巴顿。


End file.
